Games™ Issue 175
Issue 175 was priced at £5 and was released in June 2016. Regulars/Editorial Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Why I ♥... *'Diablo II' - Rod Fergusson, Black Tusk Studios - 2 pages (26-27) *'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening' - Erik Odeldahl, DICE - 2 pages (86-87) The Vault - 3 pages (110-112) :Artcade - Bitmap Books - 8/10 Discuss HTC Vive is the best and worst of VR - 2 pages (8-9) :Valve and HTC have combined to create the highest standard of VR to date, but it brings into relief what makes the new tech both exciting and promlematic. What has Hideo Kojima been learning? - 2 pages (10-11) :Since January, Metal Gear creator Hideo Kojima has been on a whistle-stop tour of the world visting studios big and small in the games and film industry, but what might he have picked up? What happened to Disney Infinity? - 1 page (12) : The house of mouse ceases its involvement in console game publishing. Previews Gran Turismo Sport - PlayStation 4 - 2 pages (14-15) Gears of War 4 - Xbox One - 2 pages (16-17) Monster Hunter Generations - 3DS - 2 pages (18-19) PES 2017 - PlayStation 4, Xbox One - 1 page (20) Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III - PC - 1 page (22) Sea of Thieves - Xbox One, PC - 1 page (23) Showcase: Aragami, The WIld Eight, Maximum Car, Furi, Beat Cop - 1 page (24) Features Over the Top - 8 pages (28-35) :DICE tells us why the first World War is a perfect fit for its bold new direction in Battlefield 1. :Quoted: Andreas Morell (Multiplayer Producer), Rob Schafer (Historian). 15 Ways Infinite Warfare Could Be the Most Ambitious Package Ever - 4 pages (36-39) Rage Against the Machines - 6 pages (40-45) :Deus Ex: Mankind Divided is a curious beast, one with a message of grim tidings from a future where our obsession with tech has gotten the better of us, though it delivers that message through technology itself. games™ goes hands-on with Jensen's latest moral rollercoaster and speaks to the talented team behind the game. :Quoted: Jonathan Jacques-Belletete (Executive Art Director), Fleur Marty (Producer) Games to Watch - 7 pages (46-52) :As the gaming calendar packs out, these are the games you need to be paying attention to across every format. ::The Legend of Zelda, Dishonored 2, Pokemon Sun/Moon, For Honor, Halo Wars 2, Mass Effect:Andromeda, Final Fantasy XV, The Last Guardian, Shenmune III, Detroit:Become Human :::10 Hottest Indies: Below, Pyre, Yooka-Laylee, Inside, Eitr, Cuphead, Psychonauts 2, Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, Hellblade Senua's Sacrifice, Tacoma The Dark Side of eSports - 6 pages (54-59) :Professional competitive gaming is at risk of imploding. What problems do the market leaders face as it prepares to go mainstream. :Quoted: Bryce Blum (Lawyer), James Lampkin (ESL), Viktor Jendeby (Fnatic), Ralph Reichert (ESL), Terrence Miller Reviews Retro The Retro Guide to... Gradius - 6 pages (90-95) :Join games™ as we celebrate one of Konami's longest-running franchises. Prepare to shoot the core and revisit a host of rock-hard shooters. Behind the Scenes: Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force - 6 pages (96-101) :The creative giants behind Star Trek's greatest gaming moment take us through the making of the game that appealed to both Trekkers and non-Trekkers alike. :Quoted: Brian Pelletier (Project Lead), Les Dorscheid (Art Lead), Tim Russ (Actor), Garrett Wang (Actor) Retro Interview: Steve Turner - 4 pages (102-105) :After writing a handful of impressive solo games for Hewson Consultants, Steve Turner joined up with Andrew Braybrook to form developer Graftgold. games™ chats to him about the ups and downs of his long games career. Game Changers: Animal Crossing - 4 pages (106-109) :Don't let the cute anthropomorphic animals fool you, 15 years on Animal Crossing is still one of the most realistic life-simulations to ever emerge. Adverts Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars - WG Labs - PC - 1 page (13) Rugby Challenge 3 - Alternative Software - Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4 - 1 page (115) World of Tanks - Wargaming.net - PS4 - 1 page (116) Other Credits Art Editor :Andy Salter Features Editor :Josh West Production Editor :Rebecca Richards Senior Art Editor :Andy Downes Photographer :James Sheppard Publishing Director :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Dan Griliopoulos, Mike Jackson, Darran Jones, Graeme Mason, Denis Murphy, Michael Plant, Dom Reseigh-Lincoln, Chet Roivas, Ed Smith Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews